


So Tell Me What You Want, What You Really Really Want

by LilShitWayne, shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, No Spoilers, adding characters as chapters go by, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: A collection of fics showcasing our love for crackships and old tropes





	1. Peter Hale/Henry Tate

**1997**

Peter tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh, glaring at his watch. He couldn't believe he was doing it. He was _really_ going back to Beacon Fucking Hills, that conservative town holed up on the middle of nowhere, because his editor had fallen in love with the local chef's special meal. His life was a joke.

"Flight 139 is no longer delayed, passengers please go to gate 06"

To make matters worse- he was forced to fly coach, sitting between a young couple who insisted on arguing and not switching seats with him.  And, on top of that, the baby behind him wouldn't stop crying. This was going to be a long flight.

He finally walked out of the airport on the frozen town of Beacon Hills. It was December and instead of being on his well decorated flat on New York, he was freezing his ass while scanning the parking lot of the airport, searching for the car the magazine had rented for him.

It was a tiny thing. A bug car that smelled bad and felt uneasy when driving through snow covered streets. Peter grumbled to himself when he saw the hotel - slash motel - he would be staying at. He was going to kill his boss.                        

After a horrible sleep on a mattress that had been occupied by God knows who before him; Peter set out to get a lay of the restaurant before opening hours. That's when he could see _everything_ ; when they least expected it.

It was a hole in the wall place, with a "rustic" feeling to it. The place had it's name displayed on a big, old, branch of wood - _The Hunter Corner_ \- and Peter scoffed.

"They really couldn't get more corny, could they?"

He heard the steps behind him and turned around to meet a pair of green eyes and a puzzled frown.

"Are you lost?" The man asked him, hands shoved in distressed jeans' pockets and a big lumberjack jacket.

The man was attractive- to say the least, but that was probably because Peter hadn't had any time to go on dates when he was balancing work and a baby.

He opened a smile and Peter was sure he had guaranteed himself company for the night.

"Yea- you don't look like Beacon Hills" the guy said, inspecting him from head to toe. "How the hell a guy like you end up here of all places?"                 

"I'm a food critic," Peter sighed. "My boss loved the venison here so she needs me to do a review."

"Oh, makes sense" the guy offered a hand "I hope the place doesn't disappoint you any further, we're simple people here, dude. I could see you already hated the name" he chuckled and pointed the big wooden branch.

"The _Hunter Corner_ is not very subtle and not exactly creative," Peter shrugged. "And the animal heads... Very misleading. I mean- I get why they'd want to have them but all these different animals leave me to wonder what exactly it is I'm eating."

"Yea, mate, but does it really matter what you eatin' as long as it tastes good?" The guy said, shrugging and Peter gasped. Jesus, those middle of nowhere people.

"You seem to be forgetting I'm a critic," Peter scoffed. "Yes, taste is good and all but the depth of flavor and the aesthetic matters just as much."

"Okay, man" the man raised his hands in defeat "Hell, at least I can assure you you won't find roaches in the place. I dine here every day, never had a problem"

"Yes. It does _seem_ quite clean," Peter sneered observing the plain, polished concrete floors.

The stranger seemed to grow in himself, glaring at Peter while taking out keys from his pocket "It is, Mr. Hale" he scoffed, walking past him and opening the restaurant's door "In fact, I can guarantee you'll only be served the best. Would you like to look around while I get you a glass of the house wine and a serving of our special entry? Or would you like something fancier?"

Peter's jaw dropped, this attractive stranger was the chef and owner, Henry Tate. So much for getting laid.

"Whatever you recommend," Peter sputtered out, his throat suddenly going dry.

"Alright, Mr. Hale" Henry threw him a forced smile "I'll make sure you are informed of everything you're eating. After all, the animals head are very misleading.”

Peter took one look around, but he was too embarrassed to actually snoop, so he settled for sitting down and staring at his phone, considering calling Victoria to warn her he might be killed before the end of the night.

The restaurant still hadn't been officially opened, and wouldn't be for another hour so Peter was alone with this attractive man who could easily kill him and with good reason. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

After a few minutes, the place started to be flooded by employees and Peter watched as a variety of people walked to the kitchens. He was sure he hadn't seen such a weird staff before. The Hunter Corner's employees were either delicate, chubby ladies or big, huge lumberjacks like Henry. No middle ground on the usual cooking apprentice with skinny arms and fancy palette.

This should be interesting.

* * *

Henry walked over to Peter, chef jacket on and looking even more attractive. Peter hadn't even noticed the food he was carrying because damn- he'd eat Henry up if he could.

"So, this dish is a favorite of mine," Henry said placing the dish before him. "A simple venison roast over roasted vegetables- potatoes, carrots and parsnips. I can also print out a full recipe with precise portions if you desire."

"Look, Henry-" Peter tried to apologize, but Henry wasn't listening, one of his employee handing him a bottle of wine and the chef held it, turning it around to show the label to Peter.

"This is a Loire red, and it's not as light as the usual Malbec" he offered Peter a strained smile, before serving him a glass slowly "It's made from ungrafted grapes and is very intense, so drink with caution"

"A deviation from the usual Pinot Noir people tend to serve with venison. I have to say- I'm excited," Peter said with a small grin. He decided apologies could wait until after he'd tried the food.

Pulling out his camera, he got a picture of it and was satisfied with the aesthetic.

Henry nodded slightly and excused himself, knowing it would be rude of him to stay and watch Peter eat.

The critic let out a sigh and cut the venison, taking a small bite. It tasted  like heaven. It was smooth and easy to chew, but still offering resistance enough for when it was pressed between his teeth, it gushed the rich vegetable sauce. He could feel garlic on it and Peter hadn't seen any of it on the plate, or the blackberries...

The vegetables had an under taste of rich, farm butter and Peter didn't even remember to wash down the food with wine until his third bite.

Peter didn't think it could taste any better, but _once again_ he was wrong. It wasn't his usual wine, that was for sure. It felt thicker on his mouth, it had clearly aged better than the last grafted vineyards' wine he had drank. He could feel the dryness gripping to his throat and he understood why Henry had told him to drink with caution. The thickness and richness of the flavor was enough to drown him. But at the same time, Peter was painfully aware this was a death he wouldn't avoid.

He intended to ask for a glass of water to clean his palette before tasting the dish once again, but decided against it, taking a bite soaked by the sauce.                        

And the thirst died in his throat as a new string of flavor popped in his mouth.

Henry walked over once more. This time, a smug grin gracing his features.

"I trust everything is to your liking Mr. Hale?"

"Yes, absolutely" Peter was sure his mouth was still watering "I think I might need that recipe, after all"

Henry chuckled at that.

"Unfortunately, as cliched as this may sound- there's also a secret rub and marinade, so the recipe won't do you much good." Henry said with a grin.

"That's a pity" Peter sighed, glancing down legitimately sad to his plate. He had no plans to come back to this hell hole town only to eat this marvelous dish.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how you food critics work and all- but I thought I'd bring you dessert," Henry smirked placing another dish before Peter.

"I- Okay, surprise me" Peter opened a bright smile, inspecting the dish "What's this?"

He had visited many restaurants, but this hybrid plate was neither a fancy dessert, nor a simple chocolate cake.

"Lime Sorbet with a macerated berry sauce. And yea- I used cognac in case you were wondering," Henry spoke smugly, his grin very prominent.

Before Peter could stop himself, the words fell from his mouth "When did a lumberjack learn so many fancy words?"

He was shocked and hungry and the smug grin on Henry's face made him feel ashamed of his own opinions.

"Well- this lumberjack went to a fancy ass culinary school but couldn't stomach it so he dropped out before the course was finished," Henry finished with a shrug. "It was way too stuffy."

"Oh" Peter's cheek turned a deep shade of red and he looked away, blaming it on the wine "Where did you frequent? "

"Oh. No where fancy. Just France," he shrugged. "I'll let you finish your meal in peace." Henry added, walking back to the kitchen to allow Peter to have his mind blown once more.

Peter glared at the chef's broad back as he walked away and turned his gaze to the dessert with a sigh. Yep, he had no hopes anymore with Henry.

He took a bite of the petite dessert and felt his legs go weak. It harmonized perfectly with the heavy meal, cleaning his palettes and making his nostrils flare to take in the citric smell.

The cool tartness of the Sorbet melded perfectly with the sweet, sticky berry sauce. Peter was having very impure thoughts surrounding this dessert and would never claim the involuntary groan that came from his mouth. How could he even write a review about this food? It was unbelievably indescribable- as was the chef but that was a story for another time.

"I'm taking it you enjoyed your meal?" The chef got back to his table, as soon as Peter put down his spoon. He had the annoying feeling his previous insults hadn't been taken kindly and Henry was only waiting to kick him out as soon as possible.

"Yes, I did. It'll be a challenge to write a review that'll make justice to the food here"

Henry raised his eyebrows and looked around "Well, I'm thankful" he said in a shocked voice, before gesturing for one of the staff to take away the dirty dishes before Peter. "Are you staying on the city?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. My flight leaves tomorrow," Peter sighed. "Victoria is gonna kick my ass if I don't have for her on Monday," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Victoria? A little scary, spiked ginger and crazy polite?" Henry asked baffled, pulling a chair for himself and sitting by the table. Peter wasn't sure if he should be amused to catch the chef's attention or worried about the kitchen.

"Scary, yes," Peter chuckled. "I've worked for her for quite a while actually and in my experience- she gets scarier when she's being extra polite," he shuddered, remembering a particularly bleak day.

"I hadn't know she was an editor" Henry mumbled, but it was an off comment, his eyes were already lighting up with new found interest "So, how's it to be a food critic? Do they have schools for that or everyone just thinks your taste buds are awesome and believe you?" there was a little mockery on his voice, but Peter didn't mind it. Not when he was smiling so hard that he had fucking dimples appearing.

"Magic taste buds definitely," Peter chuckled. "Actually no, I'd wanted to be a journalist so I started working for her straight out of college- as her assistant," he shuddered once more. "And then her food critic quit so I thought it'd be time to step up so I crammed like crazy, nailed my first article and winged it from there." Peter finished with a shrug

"Sounds like a lot of hard work" Henry grinned "Journalist uh? You had anything you really wanted to write about, like outing lumberjacks by their horrible fashion sense or...?"

"I actually liked your outfit. Just FYI," Peter scoffed. "And not exactly. I just wanted to write. I loved it."

"That's nice" Henry smiled, throwing his own hands a melancholic glance before perking up and standing up "Don't worry about the bill, it's on the house. And I leave in three hours" he threw Peter a playful, sexy wink "If you really want that recipe, I mean"

"Maybe you can tell me a little more about that secret rub of yours." Peter retorted, with a wink of his own.

And Henry walked away, hiding a smile of his own, while mumbling under his breath “Yea, maybe I will”


	2. Kate/Deucalion

**1997**

**New York**

Peter was seated in his office, but his mind was elsewhere. Back in Beacon Hills with Henry Tate and his amazing food, the bottle of wine they shared in his motel room and the great sex they had had. 

He was oblivious to the presence of someone else until Kate cleared her throat. Only then did he smell her Chanel no.5 perfume and catch sight of her perfect blonde hair. 

"Daydreaming are we?" she smirked walking over to his desk, heels clinking with every step she took.

"None of your matters, Kate" Peter bit, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and going back to typing his notes on the word document. He was editing his thoughts on Henry's meal and it wasn't helping on making him look impassible before his frenemy.

"Don't let me sour your mood," she grinned walking around, and taking a seat on the desk. "God knows you've been in a great mood since you got back from your trip. You even agreed to watch Theo and  _ didn't  _ call him a little monster. What's up?"                      

"He was drugged in cold medicine, Kate, don't flatter yourself, he's still a monster" Peter scoffed "Besides, I just had some  _ great sex _ so my mood is a little lighter, you should try some, I'll send your husband a bottle of viagra"                        

Kate let out a scoff, "As if, Hale! I'll have you know that I have plenty of sex," she spoke rolling her eyes. "Quit acting as if Duke's super old. He  _ just  _ turned thirty two. But I'm glad you had sex. I was about to hire you a prostitute," she sighed. "But anyway, who was it with? He or she? Were they hot?"

Dear God, why had he gotten her started up?

"Katherine we both know damn well, Duke is not fucking thirty two" Peter scoffed "And yes, he was hot and he had- big green eyes and the best taste for wine I've ever seen" 

He let out a dreamy sigh at the end before clearing his throat and cursing himself "But it was a one time thing, we didn't exchange numbers or anything"                        

Not that Henry's number wasn't on the one page long list of Beacon Hill's numbers, Peter thought.

“Duke is so thirty two," Kate scoffed smacking Peter's arm. "And there's phone books for a reason. Good sex should never be a one time thing," she pouted. "Plus, if there's something else there.... You may settle down with him and all."

"Not everyone wants to fuck the college teacher and tie him down with a baby, Kitty" Peter rolled eyes, standing up and patting Katherine's head in a condescending manner. "It's not like that, he's got a business running, I have a job on another state, a baby... already too many factors"

"What kind of business?" Kate asked with a devious smirk.

He knew this girl was no idiot, she'd graduated from Columbia for God's sake. She was clearly up to something.

"None that matter to you" Peter glared, saving his document before closing the window in a haste. Last thing he needed was for Kate to see the mash of  _ "The owner is just as charming as his food is delicious" _ and  _ "A place to stop by whenever you cross the States" _ .

"You're no fun," she pouted.

Clearly that was the pout she used to wrap both her father and her husband around her finger but he wasn't having it. He knew that giving in would be the equivalent of signing away his rights to a decent workplace.

"So I've heard" Peter rolled eyes "But he was really dreamy" the words fell from his mouth and Hale sighed. There went his peace.

* * *

Kate was at home and since Theo finally went to sleep, she could begin unpacking the takeout she'd brought home.

After getting all the pots and plates necessary to  _ prepare  _ this meal, she heard the front door close and her husband's sexy accent filter through the apartment.

"Katherine, I'm home."

" _ Shit _ ." she cursed quietly.

He wasn't supposed to be home this early. She had no idea what to do. All the takeout was in boxes on the counter and he was making his way into the kitchen.

Hatching an idea, she hurriedly tossed everything, boxes and all into the large pot on the stove, smeared sauce onto the apron she'd hastily pulled on and smeared flour on her face.

"Hi baby," she smiled tipping and giving him a kiss. "I wish you'd called first. I'm a mess," she pouted, her arms resting comfortably around his neck.

 "You're never a mess" Deucalion rolled eyes before giving her a kiss "And this is smelling really good, mind if I-" he reached over to open one of pots, but Kate gave his hand a harsh slap. 

"No, stop this" she pouted "You know I like to make it all pretty, go shower" 

"Where's the little troublemaker?" Duke sighed, looking at the small red bruise on his hand. Sometimes, for a daddy's little girl, Kate was a little  _ too  _ harsh.

"Sleeping," she grinned kissing the prominent red mark on the back of his hand. "He's still got that cold so he should sleep through the night. Or at least until he gets hungry."

"So you're all mine?" Duke smiled, grabbing her face not so gently and giving her a kiss. He smiled into her mouth "I mean, until his radar goes off and he realizes mommy was taken from him"

"Definitely. And you're home early so that means we have more time," Kate spoke seductively as she trailed her fingers up his torso.

"What about that shower?" Duke smiled, still kissing her and pressing Kate's back against the kitchen counter "I smell like college, baby."

"Brings back memories- _ Professor Raeken _ ," Kate whispered in his ear before pulling back and biting her lip.

" _ Ms. Argent...  _ " Duke sighed, kissing her neck "C'mon, let's go upstairs, dinner can wait" he let a hand slip to her back pocket and squeezed her ass, still pressing a collection of needy kisses down her neck.

Kate hummed in pleasure and bit her lip once more, but her fear of discovery outweighed her arousal.

"Maybe we could have dinner first? I skipped lunch today and I really want my strength up for you," she pouted, knowing he couldn't resist her pout.

"Okay, okay- I know you hate me on the kitchen, so I'll go take that shower, alright? I'll even use that shaving cream you like" Deucalion smiled, pulling back. He had never taken Katherine Argent as the doting wife type, but apparently, he was wrong.                        

Kate watched his figure disappear down the hall and waited until she heard the bathroom door close before letting out a sigh of relief and properly unpacking everything. Then she took the precaution of tying the boxes in several plastic bags before placing it in a regular paper bag and then adding to the regular trash. Her secret was safe for at least one more night.

She put the table to perfection, just as stylish as she liked it and went upstairs to get herself ready for dinner. Kate stopped at her son's nursery and smiled to the little boy asleep on his crib. 

"Hey, baby" she sighed, walking in and bending over so she could feel his forehead. The fever had gone down and Theo had a pout on, cheeks flushed by the cold. She had never thought of herself as the maternal type, but Theo had changed everything.

"He's practising that pout of yours,"Deucalion smiled walking into the nursery and wrapping his arms around Kate's waist from behind.

"He can try, but he'll never be as good as me" Kate scoffed, hiding a smirk while she smoothed Theo's hair back "He's just so... I was terrified last night when Peter called me"

"Well he had it handled," he smiled fondly. "We're lucky he's dealt with Malia getting sick before. God knows we'd both still be running around like headless chickens right now."

"Yea..." Katherine pouted, she hated that her best friend and arch enemy knew more about her son's well being than she did.

"So dinner?" Duke asked grabbing the second baby monitor and walking out of the nursery.

"Yea, dinner" Kate sighed, intertwining her fingers with Duke's and throwing their son one last glance.                        

* * *

Kate rolled on the bed when she heard the phone ring incessantly.                        

She let out a whine and kicked Deucalion's leg, as he was the only one who ever got calls this late, but her husband only let out a huff "Let it ring."                        

"Babe- I'm exhausted. It's ringing non-stop. Just answer," Kate sighed, turning to face her husband.                        

"No" Duke groaned, pulling her closer and burying his head on the pillow. 

Kate pouted "It's going to wake Theo up!" she whispered, poking him on the ribs.

With a groan, he turned around to grab the phone of the hook and let out a sigh "Katherine, this call is for you. Not me," he finished handing her the phone and turning away before slipping back to sleep                        

"Hello?" Kate pouted, sitting up on the bed. Who dared calling this late? 

"Night, Kate" Peter's voice came, exhausted "So, your son fucking sneezed on my daughter, because she's got a cough and won't go to sleep, so guess who's not sleeping either? You"     

"So when Theo's sick so is Malia? Have you wondered if those kids are doing more than chewing on dolls?" Kate asked with a frown. Her eyes struggling to stay open.

"He  _ sneezed  _ on her" Peter mumbled darkly "And I also can't sleep- I can't stop thinking about him"

"Gonna tell me who this  _ him  _ is or just torture me with sleep deprivation?" Kate scoffed bitterly. Especially as she heard her husband's light snores.

"Are you gonna tell Vicky?" Peter asked with venom, rocking the whining baby on his arms.

"Did you tell Vicki any of the shit  _ I _ did recently?" Kate replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, of course not" Peter sighed. While Kate annoyed the shit out of him, he wouldn't ever out her to Victoria. That woman was terrifying. "I fucked the chef of the restaurant she sent me to. Henry"

"What!" Kate asked, flying up, suddenly energised.

"Kate" Duke whined from his side of the bed, kicking her feet lightly. She heard Peter let out a chuckle. 

"Yea... quite probably the best fuck of my life, Kate. Best meal too"

"Hmm... That definitely explains the review. But luckily- I've tried his food so you're off the hook." Kate chuckled, stroking her husband's hair lightly.

"Did you  _ see  _ him?" Peter whispered while bouncing the baby. Malia's tears had finally started to dry and let out a sigh of relief. "He's... what wet dreams are made of"

"I wasn't married at the time and yes. He's hot as hell," Kate smirked. "Not gonna lie- I may have had a few fantasies about him. Thank you for taking one for the team." She sighed pleasantly.

"Katherine" Duke groaned unimpressed "You can talk about cheating me in the morning, it's late baby"

"I- I can't call him" Peter sighed on the other side of the line. 

"Shush," Kate scoffed looking over at Duke. "Why not?" she asked turning her attention back to Peter while still fiddling with a few locks of Deucalion's hair.

"Well- he didn't ask for my number, I don't think he wanted anything serious" Peter pouted, rubbing Malia's back. She was finally going to sleep "I can't just call him and be like "hey, you wanna date?"

"Maybe  _ don't  _ call him," Kate grinned deviously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- show up and blow his mind. Also blow other things but his mind is top priority," she shrugged as if it were the simplest thing ever.

"Don't you think he'll call the police?" Peter scoffed, but it was lighthearted. He had enjoyed Henry's company far too much not to want to go back "I would"

"Peter, you're going to be having amazing sex again. Sure it looks a little desperate but if things go South- maybe lie about Victoria sending you to check this pastry shop and that you came to see him before." Kate scoffed with a shrug.

Peter let out a sigh "... Would you watch Malia?" 


End file.
